It is known that during meetings on congresses, seminars, product presentations and similar events, presentations are held by a presenter to an audience of listeners who are present in a common room. The listeners watch the presentations of images displayed by the presenter and listen to his verbal explanation.
It is also known that thanks to state-of-the-art technology, for example guides use their smart tablets to show photo's and plans or enlargements of the details of pieces of art. However, in such a case, these images can only be viewed by a few number of persons from the audience, given the size of the screen.
By the present invention all listeners of an audience will be able to view the images simultaneously on their own tablet. There are a large number of different applications in various sectors (building & construction, learning, exploration in nature, . . . )
In a number of situations the images are put at the disposal of the members of the audience participating in the event after the presentation, for example by means of a PowerPoint presentation.
This may be achieved by printing out the images and providing each listener a hand-out in printed form, or—as is more often the case—by submitting the images in electronic form, for instance stored on a memory stick as for example a USB-stick or to be downloaded by means of a web link, that enables access—either or not through a secured password—to a website of an organization of the presentation, where the data of the presentation, including the images displayed, are stored.
However, as will be explained in greater detail later on, such method only enables the distribution of static info, that is information that has been gathered prior to the presentation or meeting.
Information that is generated during the meeting itself or info that has been collected shortly before the meeting but that could not be included in the presentation due to time constraints, consequently cannot be distributed to the targeted audience of listeners.
The method as described above however is rather cumbersome and quite inefficient. The distribution of the presentations in paper format has the disadvantage that—apart from the cost of printing and distributing the documents—the listeners generally receive a pile of paper that is difficult to store and to consult. In a number of instances the content of the presentation, including the sequence of images of the presentation, is provided to the listeners beforehand. This simplifies the annotation by the listeners, but reduces the news-content at the very moment of the presentation itself, as all of the information has already been handed out to the audience. On top hereof, it reduces the value of the story to be told by the presenter.
Submitting the presentation in digital form after the event itself has taken place prevents the above mentioned problems, but has other disadvantages.
The main drawback is that the listener only receives the information after the event took place. Also in such a case, there is a disconnection between the notes the listener may have taken and the information that he may have access to electronically but after the event took place. On top hereof the amount of information that he receives afterwards may be larger than the info the listener wishes to keep, namely a subset of the full slide deck that relates to information that is of real interest to him. Further we note that quite a lot of information is put at the disposal only a few days (or even weeks) later, resulting in a quite reduced relevancy for the audience.
We further note that quite often listeners in the audience during a presentation stand upright and take photo's of the images projected on the large screen. In this way the listener gets quickly an image of the information presented. However by such action, the listener disturbs the presentation and reduces the comfort of the other persons in the audience.
These drawbacks are quite noticeable, as they prevent that the intrinsic value and attractiveness of a presentation, given in a theater hall of listeners on a congress or seminar, are used at full.
Therefore, there remains a need for a method and a system whereby the benefits of the inherent power and effects of a presentation to an audience can be fully explored.